It is known to equip optoelectronic components comprising optoelectronic semiconductor chips with conversion elements that convert a wavelength of electromagnetic radiation emitted by the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. As a result, by way of example, white light can be generated from the light of optoelectronic semiconductor chips which emit in the blue spectral range.
Various methods are known for producing conversion elements and equipping optoelectronic components with conversion elements. One cost-effective and efficient method consists of spray coating optoelectronic semiconductor chips with a conversion layer. In that case, a material comprising a wavelength-converting phosphor is sprayed onto the light-emitting side of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. In that case, however, part of the material comprising the wavelength-converting phosphor also deposits alongside the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. That results in an inhomogeneous emission characteristic in optoelectronic semiconductor chips embodied as surface emitters.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic component.